


"She's not that bad..."

by Samayla



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, May be taken as part of the, if you like - Freeform, lemon meringue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayla/pseuds/Samayla
Summary: Just a fluffy little snippet of the aftermath of Thorin's first tea with Lobelia.I found this piece in an old notebook while cleaning my desk today. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	"She's not that bad..."

"She's not that bad," Thorin said, putting the silver spoons back in their proper drawer. "Honestly, Ghivashel, the way you were talking, I was half-expecting a dragon in a floral bonnet."

Bilbo snorted and pulled a sterling creamer out of one of Thorin's spare boots by the door. They'd had to make do with the chipped porcelain one that afternoon. "She was on her best behavior. I'd say she expects you to outlive me, and she means to be right there when your grief-stricken old heart can no longer bear living in my family home."

Thorin snatched the creamer out of his husband's hands, eliciting a surprised squeak that rather ruined the mournful expression he'd been trying to muster. "Old?" he asked, holding the creamer well out of Bilbo's reach.

Bilbo gave up on the creamer and turned his attention instead to the jewelled wedding figurines Bifur had given them when they'd married. "Yes. Old. I'll have you know, I plan on living to at least one hundred and fifty, and you were old when we met!" He pointed to the thin silver wires streaking through the hair of the Thorin figurine to prove his point. "You, my dearest, will be downright ancient by the time I go."

"I see," Thorin grumbled. "And Lobelia?"

"Immortal, of course. She'll live forever out of pure spite."


End file.
